


Pack Up and Go

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [186]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Angst, Dean wants to leave, Episode: s07e07 The Mentalists, M/M, Unhealthy Relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his own sake, he'd like to think Sam would be completely devastated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Up and Go

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 7 the Mentalists

Dean would be lying he said he didn't fell like Sam deserved to be hurt.

When Sam yelled at him and got all pissy the way he did when Dean did something he really didn't agree with, he couldn't help thinking about all the times Sam stabbed him in the back, and he wondered why  _he_ wasn't allowed to leave and have a week to cool down in another state. While Sam got to get up and leave when he was mad, Dean had to bury all that shit down and force himself not to punch his brother in the face. 

Sam drank fucking  _demon blood_ and let Lucifer out of his cage. He was puked out of Hell within a few hours after fell into it, and he didn't go straight to Dean to help the pain in his chest go away. He ran around killing people and getting into bed with girls and he didn't even bother to make sure Dean was okay. But after all that, Dean still was able to get rid of all those feelings and find a way to work with his brother without crying or throwing things or screaming. All he did was kill a monster, and now Sam was refusing to speak to him unless it was about a case.

Sometimes, Dean wondered what would happen if he did get up and leave. If he just grabbed his shit and got a bus out of the state. And after he thought about that, he'd think about what Sam would do. 

For his own sake, he'd like to think Sam would be completely devastated.


End file.
